Chocolates
by itsToxic
Summary: Ruby is disgusted at himself and Valentine's, for his actions he did in the past. He was thinking on what to do about it when Sapphire asks for his help. FRANTICSHIPPING - HAPPY VALENTINE'S EVERYONE!


**_Happy Valentine's Everyone! (Honestly, it's more like single awareness day)_**

**_A present you guys another FranticShipping fanfic!_**

**_*Warning : Mentally Crazy Ruby (Kinda)_**

**_**Mental note : Text in italics are Ruby's thoughts_**

* * *

Valentine's Special : Chocolates

Ruby couldn't help but feel disgusted, at the day and himself. Today was Valentine's, and all the people he would see were couples roaming around, holding hands and kissing. He could be doing this with his crush/best friend _if _he had just told her he remembered everything about their confessions to each other about four years ago. It was like a punch in the gut.

He couldn't help but feel bad. The past Valentine's Days, Sapphire had been asking continuously if he remembered the faithful experience at Mirage Island. Ruby would just shrug off the subject or answer, "Remember what?" If only he could go back in time to change his regretful decisions.

Of course he remembered it, picture perfect. The storm, where they were standing, what they said, what she looked like, and what he did for her, all of it. He never forgot it not just one bit. She confessed that she loved him just before they were to depart for the mission. She revealed her inspiration, and then he knew his feeling once and for all. He pushed her into his master's aircar just to protect her from that crisis.

_Maybe I can tell her that I remember. _He thought.

Right now it was morning. He was lying down on his couch, thinking on what possibly to do. So far, he had nothing to think off. His parents were off on a cruise to celebrate the occasion. He wouldn't dare go outside to see all the couples like he did last year, not again, not this time. Hm... What to do...

There was a sudden banging noise on the front door, surprising Ruby of his couch. He walked to door whilst fixing and straightening the folds of his clothes and his signature hat. He opened the door. There in front of him was Sapphire, wearing the new clothes he gave her not too long ago. Her hands were on her knees and she was out of breath.

Clearly shocked at her condition, Ruby led Sapphire inside his home and gave her a glass of water to drink. Sapphire grabbed the glass from him hastily and chugged down the water. She sighed in relief, "Thanks."

Ruby went back to sit couch and Sapphire sat beside him. "So what's up?" Ruby brought up. "You were banging on my front door, out of breath and tired. You just grabbed the glass I offered like a barbarian, and now you're here when you're not supposed to."

"Shut up, Prissy boy." Sapphire threatened with a fist, and Ruby raised up his arms in surrender.

"No really, what's the problem?" Ruby asked.

"You're a good cook right?"

"Well, about average, but yes, I can cook, and bake too, from all the time of making PokeBlocks for contests."

"Right, you're gonna help make some chocolates!"

"Wait what-"

Before Ruby could continue to protest, Sapphire grabbed him by the color and ran to her house. Half the time, Ruby felt like being choked but he couldn't do anything to stop Sapphire's powerful grip on him.

Sapphire barged into her own house and released Ruby, making him and land on his butt. Ruby muttered in annoyance. "Barbarian..." Sapphire heard him and gave him a death glare and immediately Ruby raised his hands again and shook his head. He stood up once Sapphire stopped glaring at him, and looked around her house. "Hey, where's the professor."

Sapphire shrugged. "Working at the lab."

Ruby decided to change the topic. "Anyways, why did you haul me here?

"I told you, we're gonna make chocolates."

"Who told you I agreed?"

Sapphire just glared at him.

"Fine I'll help you. Why anyway?" Ruby said in annoyance.

Sapphire didn't seem to hear the tone of annoyance because her cheeks colored an hue of pink. "There's this guy I really, _really_ like_._ It's Valentine's today, so I just want to give him chocolates."

_Wait what._

Ruby tried to find the sarcasm in her tone, but there was none. Perhaps, she just said it wrong, but Ruby heard perfectly what she just said, she liked another guy. Ruby suddenly felt dizzy and his shoulders began to feel heavy. _No, this can't be happening._ He told himself.

"Prissy boy, you okay?" Sapphire asked worriedly, as the coordinator in front of her suddenly spaced out.

Ruby shook his head, attempting to remove the feelings he were having. But it didn't. He couldn't possibly think of Sapphire with another guy. But she said that indeed she really like this guy. In his head, it was him with her. Sapphire with another guy... Very funny.

_Perhaps this is all karma._ His mind told himself. _You dissed her when you had the chance. You had four years to tell her how you feel after you guys confessed. She has moved on and accepted the fact that you don't like her anymore and it was never meant to be. That's why she likes someone else. She has feelings too._

Ruby just couldn't accept the fact that Sapphire probably moved on. It hurt him just at the thought of Sapphire dating another guy. _It hurt her too, you refusing to tell the truth. This was all your fault. _Sapphire's words kept whispering into his ear. Despite the sweet tone, Ruby felt discouraged.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He lied. He tried to maintain his composure and hide his anxiety. "I just thought about an errand my dad told me to do. I'll have to do it later then."

Sapphire frowned a bit. "Alright... So, on to making chocolates! What do we do first?"

"F-first, we need the I-ingredients." Ruby said shakily.

"There all in the kitchen! Prissy Boy, let's go!" Sapphire shouted excitedly.

For the next hour, they made the chocolates how Sapphire wanted, with explicit and luxurious designs and sweet caramel filling inside, because she said that's how her _crush_ would like it. She had talked about her_ crush_ in a nervous tone, and a blushing face, throughout the hour. Though she didn't describe his looks, she described his personality. All the more for Ruby to mentally break down.

Ruby didn't really focus on helping Sapphire, and so often Sapphire would get his attention to continue their work. He would just nod if Sapphire were asking him something. He frequently tremble in fear.

Every second, Ruby was getting mentally crazy. He couldn't stop on thinking on who this guy was, and how it wasn't him. His feelings were going more intense, to more anger, jealousy, anxiety and sadness.

They finished making the chocolates, and Sapphire was delighted. Half of the chocolates were Mudkip-decorated while the other half were Torchic-decorated. Ruby felt his eyes water as he watched Sapphire tie the heart-shaped red box with a ribbon. He looked down on his feet and clenched his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, holding back the tears. _It was never meant to be, all because of you._

"Ruby?" A female voice called. Ruby opened his eyes and looked up, immediately unclenching his fists. Sapphire stood in front of him, just like in the morning, but with the heart-shaped box in hand. She immediately blushed and handed him the box. "H-here... Happy Valentine's Day..."

Ruby looked at her dumbfounded, unable to reply. He didn't take the box nor try to say something. He just stared at her, trying to understand what she just said.

Sapphire understood the look from his face. "Y-you were the guy I was talking about. Y-you're the guy I r-really, really like. Y-you were the guy I was talking about this whole time."

Ruby felt like a big heavy stone was lifted up from his body. Sapphire still liked him, after all he had done. Ruby immediately hugged her, forcing the box of chocolates Sapphire was holding onto their chests. Sapphire was immobilized by the moment, her blushing growing more intense and making no attempt to struggle free.

Ruby started to tear up the tears he had been holding back. But they were no longer sad, nor angry, but tears of happiness and relief. "S-sapph, y-you scared me..."

Ruby released her from the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. "Just the thought of you with another guy made me crazy, I mean bad crazy, because I love you Sapphire, I really do...

"Ruby..." She muttered, and definitely at a loss of words. She started wiping his tears with one hand. "I-I'm sorry Ruby, sorry of how I made you feel. This was a plan made by Blue. I can tell you that there is no other guy out there that I like, because I'm madly in love with you."

Ruby smiled for the first time of the day and Sapphire pulled him into a sweet and loving kiss.

* * *

_**So, I hope you enjoyed that. But I feel weird about it, I think both of the are out of character, but maybe not, who knows. **_

_**If you have noticed, all the stories I have made are about FranticShipping. It's because it's my FAVORITE SHIP. I MEAN HONESTLY WHO CAN HATE ON THESE TWO. THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER. (but I understand that there are haters.) Also, the ORAS arc is currently on-going and I'm really excited on what will happen. Hopefully more FRANTICSHIPPING. (I LOVE HOW RUBY ASKED SAPPHIRE TO GO WATCH THE METEOR SHOWER WITH HIM. THE FEELS ARE STRONG)**_

**_Also, I'm still working on Trapped. If you're following it(cheers), I hope you can forgive me. I know I said I would update soon, but I'm REALLY busy with school. There are honestly so many projects to do... But school is about to finish anyway, so please give me about 2-3 weeks and I'll get it done. Thanks for understanding!_**

**_Anyways PEACE OUT!_**

**_~itsToxic_**

* * *

Post Ending

"Happy Valentine's Day Sapphire." Ruby said happily after the kiss."

"Happy Valentine's too Ruby." Sapphire said back.

Throughout the day, Ruby and Sapphire spent time together at _their_ secret base. Occasionally, they would feed each other the chocolates they made together and share kisses.

Then they flew to Lilycove for the afternoon and walked around the exclusive park only open on special occasions. Their hands interlocked each other's, like the other couple's they saw in the park. And as the sun set, they kissed lovingly. Pictures were taken as people knew they were Dex Holders, and the news of them now together spread across the world, and eventually to the other Dex Holders.

What a day it had been.

Ruby was no longer disgusted in Valentine's.


End file.
